


My Nightly Ritual

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [SP] You are falling asleep. Make a journey from reality to your dreams.
Comments: 1





	My Nightly Ritual

I clicked off the television. "Alright, girls, bedtime."

Tina and Tonya scrambled off the couch and started running for the stairs, the wood creaking loudly under their feet. "Hey! Quietly; Mom has a headache remember?"

They each slowed down, taking large, dramatic, tip-toed steps as they made their way upwards. I stood up and stretched out. When my gut popped out from beneath my shirt, I instinctively said, "Oh, hello fella," before catching myself.

I looked around. The girls had heard me do that one too many times And now they broke out into the Little Fella Belly Dance whenever they heard me do it. Fortunately, they were already up in their room.

By the time I reached the top of the stairs Tonya had already started the bath. She was going to be the independent child, her mother swore. Tina, the sweet one who would always come to her daddy if she needed something ,tugged on the leg of my sweatpants.

I squatted down to meet her. "What's up, TiTi?"

"I can't' find Waddles," she bemoaned.

"Waddles is in the bathroom!" Tanya shouted. The toy duck when flying out of the open door and slapped into the adjacent wall.

I was going to tell her not to do that, but when Tina extended her hands and said, "Waddles!" joyfully as she ran toward her toy, my heart melted a little and I didn't want to spoil the moment.

Bathing went well.

Drying went good.

Toothbrushing...was something else. Tonya insisted she could handle it herself, but by the time she was done we needed to switch out her shirt for one not saturated in toothpaste foam.

The girls and I kneeled at the edge of their bunkbeds and we said out prayers.

When it was Tina's turn, she pointedly said, "And let Mommy get better."

Tonya cut back in, "Yeah, I want Mommy to get better, too, God!"

I tucked them in, kissed them goodnight, left the door cracked and left the hallway light on.

I made my way to my bedroom. As careful as I tried to be, Effie was a light sleeper. "How was it?" she moaned.

"Fine, babe. Just rest."

"Did the girls brush their teeth?"

"Yes." Even sick, she couldn't turn her motherhood off. God, I loved her.

"Did they floss?"

I knew I forgot something. I started to croak out a yes before I went for, "I'll be sure to remember next time."

She readjusted in the bed. "Good."

I walked to the closet and grabbed a separate blanket; my wife would not be parting with the three she chose to cocoon herself in. I settled in place next to her, contenting myself with the little butt press she shoved my way in place of anything more intimate tonight.

I rubbed her back. "Goodnight, Effie."

"Night," she responded.

I took my glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. I lied down, angling myself to firmly grab a hold of the nightstand with both of my hands, and I slammed my temple directly into the corner, passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I actually broke out laughing when I reread it.


End file.
